Before she Rides (One shot ShinraxCelty)
by Mimavi
Summary: Shinra does not want Celty to go out tonight, he is feeling lonely and a bit flustered. Clearly he has been thinking about Celty riding around along all night for much too long. But maybe he can get her attention with his newest idea.


"Celty I can't believe you save everything you write down. Your phone's memory is filled with notepad text!"

Shinra Kishitani waved the black cell phone at the black smoky wisp that came out of Celty's neck; he considered this to be Celty's face. Celty tried to grab her only form of communication back but Shinra was too quick to move it away. Celty could not go anywhere without her phone and she was ready to leave, wearing her skin tight black leather track suit and her yellow cat-eared motorcycle helmet under her arm. In the past Celty rode her motorcycle around Ikebukuro looking for her stolen head but she had given up that search long ago. She now knows that she doesn't need the memories that her head might hold. Celty was satisfied with her life; she just wanted live her life with the man she loved, Shinra, and make new memories with him. But right now Celty wasn't feeling so lovey-dovey towards Shinra.

"Look, 3 months ago today at 8:15 pm you wrote: Okay. I mean really is that necessary to keep?"

"I mean I don't remember every little thing that comes out of my mouth, that's just too much." Shinra said as he absent mindedly tapped the phone on his chin while he wandered around the room.

_That is too much._ Celty thought to herself, she put her helmet down and chased Shinra around the condo.

The black smoke was fuming out of her, like a smoke stack working overtime. Every time Celty got close to enough to grab the cell phone out of Shinra's hand, he would move away at the last second.

_When did he get so fast? I swear he just sits around and does nothing. How did Shinra acquire this much athletic skill?_ Celty wondered.

Celty's patience was wearing thin; she cornered Shinra behind the dining room table and with one last attempt she went in for a tackle. But Shinra saw through her attack and ducked down. Celty crashed into the tall glass hutch but not hard enough to break it.

"Hahahaha you almost got me there Celty!" Shinra cackled.

Celty picked herself up and walked to the middle of the room. Celty faced Shinra, crossed her arms and slammed her heel down, like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

"Aw Celty, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Come here let me give you a hug." Shinra said with a frown on his face. Shinra walked over to Celty and put his right arm around Celty, his other was behind him holding the phone. Celty toke the chance and attempted to snatch the phone out of his hand, but to no avail. Shinra pushed Celty away as he said "no-no Celty!" His right hand was gripping tight on Celty's left shoulder. Shinra held up the phone away from Celty's reach and said "You can have the phone if you promise that you won't go out tonight."

Celty hesitated, she put her arms behind her and she motioned a sigh. Celty remembered when Shinra was younger; he taught her a rhyming oath:

Cross my heart and hope to die,

Stick a needle in my eye.

Although this was meant to keep secrets, Celty used it every time she promised something to Shinra.

Celty traced a cross over her heart with her index finger. Shinra gave a great big smile and Celty took her phone, she violently typed into her phone and showed him the message but Shinra walked away. Taken aback Celty followed Shinra to the couch and tried to show him the message again.

"Yeah, yeah I already know what it says" in a mocking tone "You are such a child! Why did you take my phone?! It hurt when I slammed into the dining room furniture!" " I can see it all on your face. But really why do you have to go out every night? You gave up looking for your head, right?"

Celty typed with one hand into her phone "I go out for the freedom."

"The freedom?"

"Yes, the freedom to go anywhere I want. To ride around Ikebukuro and feel the wind blow against my body. It's so wonderful."

"Really?" Shinra questioned

Celty typed one handily into her again "and to keep an eye on Shizou."

Shinra frowned "I swear you're cheating on me with Shizou Heiwajima. I mean, you're always with him." Shinra crossed his arms and said "and he's a grown man he doesn't need to be taken care of!"

"I'm not cheating on you. And you know how Shizou is, throwing letterboxes and sign post at people who get him angry. One of these days he is going to be thrown in jail." Celty answered.

"Eh, people need to learn to either not get him mad or learn to dodge his attacks, like I did in high school." Shinra added.

_So that's why he's so quick to dodge_. Celty thought to herself.

"hmp. Well whatever you promised me to stay in tonight, so-"

Celty then revealed her left hand from behind her back. Her middle and index finger were crossed; another thing Shinra taught her. It meant that she lied about keeping the secret and had never meant to keep it.

"Well that's where you're wrong; I had my fingers crossed the entire time!" Celty revealed the previously saved message on her phone. Then she jumped up and bolted to the door. Shinra was shocked but called out after her.

"Wait Celty!"

Celty stopped in the door frame and turned to Shinra.

"So does that mean you are cheating on me?" Shinra worriedly asked.

Celty giggled, she pointed to herself then made a heart shape with both her hands and then pointed at Shinra; I love you, Shinra also taught her that one. Celty shut the door and left.

Shinra smiled "I love you too."


End file.
